Her Majesty's Dove
by Aquamarine6996
Summary: Ciel receives a letter from the commissioner one day, telling him his only cousin, Nicolette Labelle Carolina Kingsley, was found on the streets after suffering some unfortunate events. Who is she? And how will having her around affect the Phantomhive Manor? What will the results be? Review, follow and favorite! Rating may change {Oc X ?} PAUSED FOR NOW!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive groaned slightly as sunlight pierced inside of his bedroom. As he raised up his hand to rub his eyes, a silky voice filled the air.

"Good morning, Botchan. Its time to get up."

Ciel sat up as his butler tied his blue curtains to the side. He then watched as the butler walked towards a small table next to him, filled with porcelain teacups, a teapot and a small dish with food.

"For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?"

Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome, youthful male adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin that has a grayish tint. He typically dresses in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, and a grey vest.

Ciel reached towards his right, where a black eye-patch lay on a table, before answering. "A scone." he said and tied the eye-patch over his right eye.

His butler nodded and stood up, holding up Ciel's clothing. As he helped him change out of his bed clothes, he let Ciel know of his agenda. "Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And this evening, Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit."

"Is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" asked Ciel as he picked up his foot for his shoes.

Ciel is a young male with blue eyes and dark navy blue hair. As the head of the noble Phantomhive family, he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing, and has an extensive and elegant wardrobe.

"Yes. I'm told he's Italian. We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide." said the butler and then gave his master a cup of tea.

Ciel accepted it and before taking a sip, took a deep breath.

"I know this smell. Is this tea Earl Gray?"

"Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly." His butler crossed his left arm over his chest and bowed slightly. "I shall wait for you at the dining table, Botchan." He said and turned around, stopping suddenly. "Oh, I had almost forgotten." He faced his master once again and gave him an envelope. "This arrived a few minutes ago."

Ciel looked at him. "Who is this from, Sebastian?"

"A policeman." said Sebastian and bowed. "Please excuse me."

Ciel stayed silent as Sebastian left his bedroom and looked towards the envelope in his hands. In a swift move, he opened it and revealed a letter from the head of the police department.

_'Lord Phantomhive,_

_I give you my deepest sympathy. At exactly 12:30 p.m. September 14th, your beloved uncle, Nicholas Philip Kingsley and your aunt, Samantha Veronica Kingsley, have both been brutally murdered by a local gang of murders while looking for a place to live. They spared your cousin's life, though, but sadly, raped her. Nicolette Labelle Carolina Kingsley has nowhere to stay, for her home has been sold before her knowing. _

_I write to you now because we are wanting to send Nicolette to your estate. I hope you consider her situation and hopefully allow her to live with her only living relative. Please contact me to know for your decision.  
_

_Sincerely, Arthur Randall'_

Ciel sighed as he placed the letter back in it's envelope. He then walked towards his window, hands behind him, and observed as his gardener, Finny, lifted up some heavy-looking pieces of material outside.

"Huh, Nicolette." he muttered. "I haven't thought of her in quite a while."

He stood there, thinking and before he knew it, Sebastian entered his room once again.

"Botchan, breakfast is ready."

Ciel turned and faced his butler. "Sebastian, contact Arthur Randall immediately and tell him I have made a decision."

Sebastian placed his hand across his chest and bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

_**X~X~X**_

* * *

The police commissioner smiled to himself as he hung up the telephone.

"Perfect." he said to himself and adjusted his vest. He then walked towards a small room in the police department and knocked on the door.

"Lady Kingsley?"

No answer.

That's the only answer the commissioner received from her since they found her in the streets last week.

He slowly opened the door and found nothing on her plain white bed. He looked around the room, his eyes seeing the small table, lamp and chair in the middle of the room. The room was nearly bare with the exception of the young lady Nicolette facing the window, her long curly jet-black hair facing him. She stood with grace, her plain sky blue dress, given by the police, motionless and her feet were barefoot. And everything else, bare from anything.

"Lady Kingsley, I have exceptional news."

Nicolette continued looking out the window.

"Lord Phantomhive has accepted our request to your staying there. Isn't that great?"

The young woman slowly turned her head around and Arthur saw her blue-black eyes widen in surprise.

"Ciel...Phantomhive? My...cousin, Ciel?" she asked softly.

"Yes, my Lady. We shall take you to his estate this afternoon."

The sixteen year old turned back around and closed her eyes, her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks. She placed her hands together and breathed heavily, her lovely face smooth and clean.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Commissioner Arthur.

"...I think we should get prepared for the afternoon, don't you think?"

The commissioner looked surprised at her response. "Why, yes. Of course." Her frowned lightly and was about to close the door, but was stopped.

"Commissioner, may you please turn off the lamp?"

Arthur raised up an eyebrow. "But milady, the sunlight doesn't really light up this room very well. That is why we have this lamp. To help lit up the room so it won't be so dark for-"

"May you please turn off the lamp?"

Arthur sighed, frowning slightly and nodded. "As you wish."

Nicolette sighed deeply as the room filled with darkness.

_Ciel. Ciel, my cousin. I shall see you soon._

* * *

_**I'm working on a Digimon fanfic right now so I'm aiming to finish that one first. But don't worry, I only need a few more chapters. But who knows? If I get reviews, followers or favorites for this one, I could update sooner. Review, follow and favorite!  
**_

_**-Aquamarine6996**_

_**And the next chapters shall be a bit longer than this one. :)**_

_**As for 'The Decendent' readers, I have an excuse for posting this one instead of the next chapter. This one was sitting in my computer for some time so I decided to post this. OKAY?! Don't bite my head off :)**_


	2. Welcome, Lady Kingsley

That afternoon, the Phantomhive manor was filled with activity for the arrival of Lady Kingsley. As Baldo, the cook, tried **(key word, TRIED)** to prepare a delicious lunch, Mey-Rin, the maid, rushed to the kitchen to gather her broom and then ran up the staircase, down the hall, and into an empty room, where Ciel and Sebastian stood. As she began to sweep up small trash on the ground, Ciel gave Sebastian instructions.

"Sebastian, I'm putting you in charge of Nicolette's bedroom." He said.

"Yes, my Lord. May I ask what Lady Nicolette's likes are?"

Ciel paused for a second and looked around the room in thought.

_**ooo**_

_Ciel laughed as his older cousin chased him around the Kingsley garden._

_"I'm going to get you, Ciel!" yelled a 9-year old Nicolette. "You can't escape me!" A loud ripping sound filled the air._

_Ciel laughed even harder when he saw that Nicolette's white skirt got caught in a rose bush and caused it to tear. He fell on the ground and rolled in laughter as she gasped. Nicolette glared at him._

_"Stop laughing! It's not funny."_

_"I'm sorry, Nicolette." He said and wiped away a tear, giggling._

_Nicolette sighed deeply and carefully removed her skirt from the bush. "Mother's going to scold me."_

_"Well, tell her it was an accident."_

_"Yeah, I am." Nicolette then smiled. "This gives me an excuse to wear my new one!"_

_"What color is it?" asked Ciel._

_"My two favorite colors in the whole wide world! Royal blue and black! And it has rose patterns on the bottom."_

_**ooo**_

Ciel turned towards Sebastian. "She liked royal blue and black. And roses, she likes roses."

Sebastian nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Let me think…"

CRASH!

Both of them turned and Mey-Rin blushed furiously as Sebastian observed the mountain of trash at her feet, which she had dropped.

"Mey-Rin."

"Y-Yes, Sebastian sir?"

"Please pick that up and do be careful."

Mey-Rin stood up straight and nodded. "Of course I will, yes!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and though hard."…her favorite animals are white tigers. And...doves."

Sebastian smiled. "Ah. Is she a cat lover?"

"I presume."Ciel sighed and started to walk away. "I expect this room to be ready for Nicolette by the time she gets here."

Sebastian bowed as his master exited the room. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

**__****~X~X~X~**

* * *

Ciel entered his study quietly and sat down at his desk.

"So...Uncle Nicolas and Aunt Samantha are dead." he muttered. "That's too bad."

He picked up one of his feathered pens and began to stroke it. Not soon after, he had placed his head on his desk and fell asleep.

**ooo**

_7-year old Ciel and 10-year old Nicolette stood silently together as other noble kids ran around._

_Both of them were happy when they found out they were invited to the same birthday party and both of them agreed that they would finally be able to meet new people and have loads of friends. What most excited them was that it was an all-kids party so parents weren't allowed._

_But sadly, everyone else already knew each other and didn't bother speaking with either Ciel or Nicolette._

_Nicolette wrapped her finger around a strand of hair and nervously began to play with it, wondering if this party was ever going to be enjoyable. Her thoughts vanished when Ciel pulled on her skirt._

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you want to get a glass of juice with me?" he asked._

_Nicolette looked towards the refreshment table, where a large crowd of kids were at._

_"Um...Okay."_

_Ciel held on to her skirt as Nicolette led the way. When they got there, the boys and girls surrounding the table grew silent. Nicolette bit her lip as she took a glass and began pouring her cousin some orange juice._

_The birthday boy approached them. "I'm Thomas John Alexandra. And who are you?" He had reddish-brown hair and huge chocolate brown eyes, which appeared to take in everything in sight. He wore a red and white sailor-like suit, along with a white sailor's cap to match, looking quite ridiculous._

_As she tried not to laugh, Nicolette turned her head back towards the half-filled glass of orange juice. "Nicolette Labelle Carolina Kingsley." She then held the glass towards her cousin._

_Thomas rose up an eyebrow towards Ciel, who shyly received the glass of orange juice._

_"Who's the squirt?" he asked._

_"M-My name's Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."_

_"I really don't remember inviting a squirt to MY party."_

_Nicolette narrowed her eyes. "Didn't you hear him? Or are your eyes filled up too much with earwax? His name is Ciel. And he's here with me. Do you have a problem with that?"_

_Thomas narrowed his eyes as well and crossed his arms. "I do when I'm being insulted by a girl."_

_"What? Afraid of a girl who's looking after her family?" challenged Nicolette and placed her hands on Ciel's shoulder as he quietly sipped on his juice._

_Thomas rolled his eyes. "Why would I be afraid of a stupid girl like you?" he asked and walked away as the other kids followed, smirking at them._

_Ciel looked up towards Nicolette's stone face. "Frog?"_

_Nicolette's face softened and she grinned. "Frog."_

…_.._

_The cousins tried hard not to laugh out loud as they headed outside. When arriving, just outside the Alexandra household, they had seen a small pond, where they heard a symphony of frogs._

_As expected, when they got there, Ciel and Nicolette found lots of frogs hopping, swimming, or just laying around._

_Ciel carefully took out his handkerchief and as Nicolette held him, grabbed on to a sleeping frog that rested on a log near the edge of the pond. And as he held on to his frog, Nicolette did the same and caught a frog near a pile of water lilies._

_Once they had a good hold of the prisoners, they looked at each other, nodded and headed back inside just in time for cake._

…_.._

_After eating delicious cake, opening numbers of expensive presents and making fun of some kids with his friends, Thomas sighed in pleasure as he entered his room. His family's maid, Stephanie followed._

_"There's still some of your friends downstairs, young master. Don't you wish to accompany them?"_

_"No." snapped Thomas._

_Stephanie sighed. "Alright. Good night."_

_"Uh huh."_

_When she left, Thomas began to stretch and yawned loudly. He smacked his lips as he rubbed his eyes. He climbed on his bed and rose up his covers._

…

_Ciel and Nicolette stood still as the Alexandra butler placed on their coats. Once done, he opened the door, where the Phantomhive butler, Tanaka, awaited for them._

_"Good night, you two." said the butler._

_"Bye!" the cousins said in union and ran towards Tanaka as they door closed behind them._

_Tanaka held their hands as they walked towards the carriage._

_"Did you have fun?" he asked._

_Ciel looked sad. "Thomas is mean. He called me a 'squirt'."_

_Tanaka gave him a soft smile. "Yes, he is kind of cruel."_

_"Nicolette stood up for me though!"_

_His cousin beamed. "Yes, I did! No one messes with MY cousin."_

_Tanaka rewarded her with a smile as well. "Well done, Nicolette. One must always stand up for family."_

_Then they rode away, not before hearing a shrill scream from the upstairs of the Alexandra household._

_"AAAYYYYYEEEE! A FROG! A FROG! SOMEONE PUT FROGS ON MY BED! "_

_Tanaka sighed loudly as Nicolette and Ciel quickly placed on innocent faces._

_"Alright, you two." He said in a disapproving tone. "What have you done this time?"_

_**ooo**_

Ciel woke up abruptly as he heard shouts from downstairs.

"She's here! Lady Kingsley's here, yes!"

"Is the garden ready?!"

"Yes! Is the food ready?"

"Er..."

"Baldo!"

"Wait...Sebastian did it already!"

"Wait, Tanaka! Not yet!"

"Where's the master?"

As he picked up his head, Sebastian entered the room. "Botchan, Lady Kingsley is here."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Yes, I heard."

* * *

******~X~X~X~**

* * *

Nicolette stood silently as Commissioner Arthur knocked on the Phantomhive door. She placed her gloved hand on her suitcase, which held her very few belongings.

"What do you have in there, milady?" asked the commissioner. He was met with glaring blue-black eyes, peeking sideways though her dark hair. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I apologize."

The young woman looked away and Commissioner Arthur rolled his eyes.

_Beautiful? Yes. Manners? Maybe. Kind? Hells nah._

The door finally opened and Nicolette's eyes widened when she recognized Tanaka. His soft eyes filled when he saw how much Nicolette had grown.

"Forgive me, milady." he said and reached for her, embracing Nicolette in a hug, startling her slightly.

She hesitated a bit, but gave in and hugged him back. She then turned towards the commissioner, who stood awkwardly in the entrance. She nodded her head once, turned and entered the household.

Commissioner Arthur stood, bowing, until the door was shut behind her. He then stood up and muttered to himself as he walked back to his carriage.

"That brat. Didn't even say 'thanks' or anything..."

...

Once Tanaka closed the door, he abruptly shrank down to Chibi size, much to Nicolette's astonishment. She peered down at the old man and he looked back at her and smiled.

"Ho ho ho.."

She looked back up with a questionably look and was met with three more servants.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He does that most of the time, yes he does." said a red-haired woman, one of the three. She wore her hair in pigtails and had huge round glasses. And as expected, she wore a maid's uniform. She then walked up to Nicolette and bowed slightly.

"Lady Kingsley, it is very nice to meet you, yes it is! My name is Mey-Rin and I'm the maid."

Nicolette curtsied slightly and turned her head towards the next servant, who had dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes. He wore a chef's uniform, along with a long white apron and goggles hung around his neck.

_Strange._ thought Nicolette.

"I'm Baldroy." he said gruffly. "Or Bard. Or Baldy. Or...whatever. Call me what you like. And I'm the chef."

Next to him, a younger looking boy with large turquoise eyes beamed towards Nicolette. He had short strawberry-blond hair and had bobby pins holding it back. He wore a plain top with red piping around the collar, plaid pants, along with black knee-high boots and a straw hat hanging from his neck.

"I'm Finnian!" he exclaimed. "Or Finny. And I'm the Phantomhive gardener!" He then held out a red rose, free from thorns. "For you, milady!"

Eyes widening, Nicolette looked surprised as she took the rose from him. She then gave him a small smile, thanking him silently. Finny smiled back and stepped back in his spot.

"Nicolette, I see you have arrived."

Everyone looked up and saw Ciel himself with a butler beside him. Nicolette observed Ciel, who she had not seen since she was 13, which was three years ago. He looked pretty much the same, except that the happiness that she last saw in his eyes had dimmed. She knew what that was like, for people had noticed that about her too. She then directed her attention towards the man next to him.

He was tall, for one. He had black hair, some of it covering his eyes. As they descended down the stairs, she was confused by the color of his eyes. She couldn't decided if they were brown or red. She gave up and returned her attention to Ciel, who stood a few feet away from her.

"I heard about your parents." He said. "And about you."

Those men. Those men she began to hate with a passion ever since they left her in the streets that night. Thank goodness Henry found her.

Her heart filled with sadness. _Stop thinking about him, Nicolette. He's not here anymore. _

She clenched her jaw and her blood boiled at the thought of those men. They will pay. She will make sure of that.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

Nicolette nodded silently.

"A room was prepared for you upstairs. Perhaps you may like to rest for a while and join me in dinner, along with our guest."

She nodded her approval and Ciel then turned towards the man behind him.

"Sebastian, show Nicolette to her room."

So, Sebastian was his name.

Sebastian nodded and placed his arm over his chest bowing. "Yes, my lord." He then turned towards Nicolette and picked up her small suitcase. "Please, follow me."

* * *

******~X~X~X~**

* * *

After Sebastian left Nicolette in her room, she stood mesmerized.

Royal blue wallpaper covered the room and there were black silk curtains covering a window seat and a pair of French doors. Next to the window seat, there was a desk, where she found paper writing utensils, etc. And a few feet away, a table stood with shelves and it was already filled with books. A large lacy lamp was placed on the table and a vase with roses was next to it. A changing screen with black rose patterns was across the room and a large closet with dozens and dozens of aristocratic dress and accessories and ,ugh, corsets of all sizes. Finally a square mammoth-sized bed with a canopy sat in the middle of the room.

Nicolette walked towards the bed and before she knew it, she began to run, kicking off her shoes and she jumped on the bed, bouncing a little on the mattress.

Oh, how long it was since she slept in a proper bed!

Eyes closed, Nicolette reached to the side, where her hand found a square-shaped pillow and hugged it furiously, falling backwards on her back. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She then opened her eyes and that's when she saw it.

...

When Mey-Rin arrived at Lady Kingsley's bedroom, she was surprised to see her door slightly cracked.

"Milady?"

Mey-Rin knocked a few times and by accident, the door opened wider. Unable to help herself, she peeked inside and was instantly confused.

Lady Kingsley was on her bed, sitting on her knees. As Mey-Rin entered farther, Nicolette never took her eyes off of whatever was on the canopy.

"M-Milady?"

Nicolette slowly looked down towards her and Mey-Rin blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, Lady Kingsley! The door was open, yes, and-"

"It's alright, Mey-Rin." Nicolette said, speaking for the first time. She looked back up. "What does that look like to you?"

Mey-Rin walked towards her bed and looked up as well. At the top of the canopy, there was a large painting of a white tiger and of a dove. As they observed it, Nicolette smiled softly.

"Ciel remembered."

Mey-Rin looked towards her ,surprised at her sudden speaking, but smiled. "Why of course! The young master would never forget something like that!" She then bowed her head. "My lady, the young master has sent me to prepare you for the dinner. Our guest is on his way, yes he is."

_So much for a nap_, thought Nicolette, but nodded.

"I'll come back in half hour to see if you require any assistance, yes I will."

Nicolette nodded as she walked towards her suitcase. "Thank you."

She waited until Mey-Rin left her room and waited a few more minutes just to make sure. She then open the tattered gray suitcase and took out a small black case. When she opened it and took out a bundle of black wooden sticks, she smiled as she held the stick in the middle and thrust the rest out, extending them.

_**ooo**_

_Little Ciel cried out as he was knocked down from the swing, the bully laughing a few feet away._

_"You should have given me the swing, Phantomhive. But you didn't listen."_

_Six-year old eyes began to cry as the bully sat down._

_"Crybaby."_

_Ciel stood up, sniffing, and bit his lip as he noticed his clothes had gotten dirty from the dirt. The bully laughed even louder as he began to swing._

_"Aha! You're gonna get in trouble!"_

_A shadow appeared behind Ciel, capturing the bully's attention. Nicolette herself stood with her arms crossed._

_"The only one who's going to get in trouble is you."_

_The bully gulped, her glaring eyes scaring him. "I'm not afraid of you."_

_The young girl walked up to him and stopped a foot away. "Someone who picks on someone smaller than them is considered a fool. Why don't you mess with someone your own size?"_

_**ooo**_

_You may be older now, Ciel._ thought Nicolette. _But I'll always have your back. No one messes with MY cousin...Especially when you're the only family member I have._

* * *

**__****~X~X~X~**

* * *

Half hour passed and as promised, Mey-Rin entered Nicolette's bedroom and helped her prepare for the dinner. Few minutes passed and Nicolette was soon on a dark blue corset dress with a large black bow in front and a dew details here and there. Nicolette set up her hair in a regular bun and of course, she had placed on black finger-less gloves.

"My lady, may I ask you a question?"

Nicolette looked her her. "Yes?"

"Um, why do you wear those gloves? Ladies normally don't wear those type of gloves..."

"I like being my own person rather than copying other 'ladies'...Where is Ciel?" she asked as Mey-Rin finished arranging her dress.

"The young master is in his drawing room with Mr. Damiano, yes he is!"

"Oh, so our guest is already here?"

"Yes he is!"

Both of them turned towards the door as they heard knocking. Sebastian himself peeked inside and bowed towards Nicolette. "Pardon the interruption, but dinner is almost ready."

Nicolette nodded and as soon as Mey-Rin was done, she followed him outside.

* * *

**__****~X~X~X~**

* * *

The servants had placed a long table outside, placing lamps, chairs and everything necessary to satisfy Ciel and his guest.

Ciel was already outside with Mr. Daminao in the newly installed stone garden. He sat on one side of the table and Mr. Daminao on the other.

Mr. Daminao cleared his throat. "May I ask, who are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for my cousin." Ciel answered, appearing bored.

"Oh...alright."

They didn't have to wait long. Nicolette, Sebastian, and Mey-Rin soon arrived and as Nicolette stared towards the stone garden, confused, Sebastian held her chair as she sat down near Ciel.

"What troubles you, Lady Kingsley?" asked Sebastain.

Nicolette held up her hand towards the garden. "Didn't there used to be an actual garden here a few hours ago?" she whispered.

"Yes m'lady, there was. But we seemed to have a slight problem and this stone garden was the solution."

"What was that?"

The three of them turned towards Mr. Daminao, who looked curious to find out what they were talking about.

"I was just discussing about our dinner selection, Mr..."

Mr. Daminao stood up quickly and walked towards Nicolette, kissing her hand (glove). "Daminao. Mr. Daminao. And you are?"

"Nicolette Labelle Carolina Kingsley."

"And what an extraordinarily beautiful name, Lady Kingsley." gushed Mr. Daminao, looking slightly towards Ciel, who of course, ignored him.

Sebastian suddenly appeared next to them. "Dinner has arrived." He then waited until everyone was seated so he could serve them. "On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef donburi courtesy of our chef Baldroy."

He placed a dish filled with meat and a few other ingredients in front of them. Ciel and Nicolette shared glances and Mr. Daminao looked sort of disgusted.

"A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?"

Sebastain bowed. "Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donbouri!"

"Oh, donburi!"

"This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated."

Mr. Daminao stood up and clapped. "Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!"

As the nobles began to eat, Sebastian stood next to Mey-Rin, who had quickly prepared a cart with beverages.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce." He announced and waited for Mey-Rin move, but she just stood there.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Now, Mey-Rin."

"Yes, sir!"

"Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine." whispered Sebastian in her ear.

Mey-Rin blushed scarlet having Sebastian so close to her. "O-of course, yes, sir!"

Nicolette placed her napkin on her lap and on the corner of her eye, she noticed Mey-Rin holding the wine bottle shakingly and wobbled her way towards Mr. Daminao. She tapped Ciel lightly with her foot, capturing his attention. "Is it just me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?"

Ciel turned towards Mey-Rin and saw that Nicolette was right. Before they knew it, Mey-Rin began to pour wine into Mr. Daminao's glass, but only a little bit landed inside. The rest spilled into the tablecloth. Thankfully though, Mr. Daminao was too busy stuffing his face with the donburi.

Nicolette gasped slightly and in a quick second, Sebastian appeared next to Ciel and swiftly took away the tablecloth in a blink of an eye.

By the time Mr. Damiano placed his bowl back on the table, the tablecloth was folded and in Sebastian's arms.

"W-Where did the tablecloth go?" he asked surprised.

_What the heck just happened?!_ thought Nicolette. _Did Ciel's butler just do that?!_

"A speck of dirt, most unsightly." Ciel answered the guest calmly. "I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us."

Nicolette nodded, though still confused. "Yes. Please think nothing of it."

"Please accept my apologies, sir." Sebastian bowed in apologies. "Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure."

Mr. Daminao smiled towards Sebastian as he walked away. "Oh, Oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired."

Ciel shrugged slightly. "Pay him no mind. He merely act as befits one of my servants."

Sebastian stopped walking and turned. "My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler."

Nicolette lowered her silverware and glanced slightly towards the butler. _Something's not right here._

* * *

******~X~X~X~**

* * *

Nicolette sighed as she fell backwards on her bed.

After dinner, Ciel and his guest went into the drawing room to talk business.

She never took an interest in business. Not even when her mother begged her to pay attention during her school lessons. It was just _so_ boring! Who cared?

Mey-Rin knocked timidly on her door and when called in, curtsied. "Lady Kingsley, the young master sent me to tell you to do anything you like as long as you don't bother him, yes he did!"

"Thank you Mey-Rin, but I think I should sleep. I haven't had a chance to sleep well lately."

"Alright. I guess that's okay, yes."

Mey-Rin stayed for a while, helping Nicolette undress from her dinner clothing and into her sleeping ones. Once Lady Kingsley was settled in, Mey-Rin blew out her candle and left the room.

Nicolette, on the other hand, stayed awake. She stood up from her bed and walked towards her window seat, where she sat. Tucking her legs in, she noticed Mr. Daminao in the distance, limping away outside. Probably messed with Ciel.

_Oh well.._

She rose up her glance towards the moon. On any other day, she would be out already, searching.

_Patience, Nicolette. It's better to find out more about the schedule here. _

She turned her head and smiled towards her suitcase.

_I can wait._

* * *

_**Hello! Can't believe people already started liking my story! Thanks to...**_

_**~Hylla for being the first to review! And first follower!**_

_**~Blackbutlerfan (guest) for reviewing**_

_**~MiharuoftheWhiteSea for reviewing. Wow girl. You're a true fan of mine. Love ya!**_

_**~ThePowerOfTheGio for reviewing **_

_**~gamergurl2001 for following**_

_**~November Red Angel for following me**_

_**~XxWinterGreenxX for favoring and following **_

_**Thanks to all of you! Don't forget to review, follow or favorite**_


	3. Running errands

Nicolette sighed and crossed her arms.

It was already the next day and after Sebastian served Ciel and herself breakfast, they received guests. They were currently in the billiard room with their guests.

"This is quite boring." muttered Nicolette. She rolled her eyes, feeling quite impatient. She had something planned for today already and having these people coming over ruined them. Hopefully, they'll leave soon. She directed her attention to the guest, who were busy playing a game of pool.

Lau was a Chinese nobleman, leader of an opium den and head of a British branch of the Shanghai trading company. He was currently leaning on a wall, eyes closed and his shaggy black hair was being brushed by his 'sister', Ran-Mao. He also wore traditional Chinese clothing.

Ran-Mao had large golden eyes and her long black hair was arranged into two braids and she had cat-like 'ears'. As Nicolette sat, she heard nothing come out of the woman's mouth. Ran-Mao wore a Cheongsam with lovely designs.

Nicolette directed her attention to her aunt, Madam Red. Nicolette was honestly surprised she had forgotten about her aunt, for she was her mother's sister. Madam's real name was Angelina Dalles. She possessed red eyes and crimson hair that was kept in a bob cut. Regularly, she was clad in red lipstick and clothing, which normally consists of a red skirt and matching waistcoat, a ruffled white blouse, a red hat, and black gloves.

And the next guest was Commissioner Arthur, which, of course, she had already met. As Nicolette listened, everyone referred to him as 'Sir Randall' or just 'Arthur'. So she decided to do the same.

The last two, she really didn't catch their names. One of them were just standing there eating a sandwich and the other was kinda creepy looking. She really disliked the way he kept staring at her.

After a few awkward seconds of being glared at, the man smiled. "I'm Vanel. Who are you?"

The room grew silent and Nicolette composed herself. "I am Nicolette Labelle Carolina Kingsley." she said with a straight face.

"Yes, she is my niece and Lord Phantomhive's cousin." Madam Red said. "Please forgive her. She had just returned from a trip and is very tired."

Ciel rolled his eyes and Madam Red sent a disapproving look towards the cousins.

Sebastian suddenly appeared with a tray and he walked towards Nicolette as she placed her head on her fist.

"My lady, a letter from her Majesty has arrived for you."

Nicolette raised up an eyebrow and picked up the letter, which was in fact closed by Queen Victoria's royal stamp. She stood up and curtsied. "Please excuse me."

"Where you going?" asked Sandwich Man.

Nicolette stood up straight and walked out in silence.

Sir Arthur sighed as leaned on a chair. "Poor girl. When we found her, she didn't say anything to anyone."

"Well, she was sexually abused." Said Lau. "And to be able to witness her parent's death? So sad."

Ciel cleared his throat, irritated."It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?"

* * *

******~X~X~X~**

* * *

Nicolette smiled for the first time that day when she stepped outside the Phantomhive manor.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!" she said and walked towards a small baloney in the back.

She soon found a small table near some tulips with chairs and taking a seat, opened the letter and began to read.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

_Dear Nicolette Labelle Carolina Kingsley,_

_First off, my deepest sympathy about the loss for your beloved parents and servant. Your father Nicolas was a wonderful help to me, always bringing me good news about the missions I send to my helpers. And your mother Samantha was a beautiful woman and it was obvious that even though he caught the eye of every woman, your father was deeply in love with her. _

_Now, I write this letter to ask for two favors._

_This first is to ask if you would like the honor of being a sponsor for a new orphanage in progress, given the name 'Safe Haven'. I merely ask of the children to be properly taken care of and to have the opportunity to enjoy themselves in small trips to theaters, picnics, etc. I have asked other nobles, but all of them kindly refused. There are at least three other ladies who will be donating money, but I just want you to take care of the children emotionally. _

_Now, the second reason is this: I want you to take on your father's work in reporting to me occurrences in missions I send to Earl Ciel Phantomhive, you beloved cousin. You may choose whether or not to work with him, but it would be lovely to hear how things work out after the missions. _

_I beg you to consider these favors of mine. Take all the time you need, my dear. But not too much time! Contact me as soon as you have made a decision._

_Sincerely, _

_Queen Victoria _

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Lady Kingsley?"

Nicolette jumped up, startled, and dropped the letter she was holding. Sebastian bent down and picked up the letter, not before bowing.

"I apologize, my lady, for startling you."

"N-No, its alright Sebastian." stuttered Nicolette and placed her on her chest, trying to calm her nerves.

"My Lord has sent me to serve you lunch." he said with a smile.

Nicolette smiled back. "Thank you, Sebastian. But I would like to eat out here if you don't mind."

"Yes, Lady Kingsley."

Sebastian turned and Nicolette returned to her letter.

"Meow."

Both of their eyes widened and in union, they both turned towards the source.

A few feet away from Nicolette's feet, near the tulips, was a black kitten whose gray eyes stared at them.

"Meow"

"Ohhh hello!" cooed Nicolette as she picked up the kitten. Sebastian seemed in a trance.

"Hello there! Aren't you just adorable?"

The black kitten purred as Nicolette pet it. She then noticed Sebastian staring at the kitten on her lap, with eyes wide open and mouth slightly open. Holding out the kitten, Nicolette smiled.

"Looks like I know your weakness, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked softly and received the kitten. As she watched him, Nicolette decided to ask him a question.

"Sebastian, does Ciel own a horse?"

Sebastian sighed as he slightly rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I have no idea why. My lord doesn't ride horses."

Nicolette's eyes brightened and she stood up. "Do you think Ciel would mind my riding?"

"I believe not, as long as you're careful." the butler said as he looked up at her. "The stable is the building in front of us."

Nicolette nodded. "Of course I will. Thank you." She then gave me the Queen's letter. "Do you mind placing this on my desk?"

Holding the kitten on his lap, he received the letter. "My lady, whe-"

But Nicolette was already running towards the stable, lifting her dress up slightly to run faster.

_Strange human... _thought Sebastian over the kitten's purrs. Ever since she had arrived to the Phantomhive household, not only her scent interested him, but her way of being as well. She was obviously kind to others, but not to those who seemed to annoy Ciel. There was no mistake she was good-looking, her black-blue eyes most lovely of all, her thick hair completing the look. But then again, she was a human, so she was no better than the others.

Sebastian sighed as he placed the kitten back on the ground. "I'm sorry, my friend. But I've got to return to my master."

* * *

******~X~X~X~**

* * *

Max was a large black horse, about six feet tall, quite taller than Nicolette. He was in perfect condition even if he was almost never taken out. Everything about him was pretty average, except for the white Max had around his hoofs on all four legs. Nicolette had no trouble arranging the saddle on Max's back or with the harness. So after a few minutes, she was off.

Nicolette's hair flew behind her as she directed Max through the woods. The smile on her face shined as the wind breezed by.

"Come on, Max! Let's see if you can fly!"

Max neighed in response and ran even faster, jumping over tree roots and small bushes.

After a while, Nicolette had arrived in front of a clothing store in town.

Arranging her hair into a quick bun, she tied up Max near the back.

"Be right back." she whispered and patted his back.

_Ringggg..._

Nicolette opened the door, a small bell announcing her arrival. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello!"

A short older woman appeared from behind a rack of corsets and curtsied. "Hello Lady Kingsley. How may I help you?"

Nicolette curtsied back and smiled. "My husband seemed to have left his pocket watch here. Have you seen it?

The elder woman raised up an eyebrow. "Was it golden?"

"Yes, it belong to my husband's grandfather, Lucas Pricey."

Nicolette watched as the woman walked away.

"Follow me." Said the elder.

Nicolette followed her towards the back of the store, and watched, unsurprised, as she pushed against a wall, which opened in the middle like a door. A small room was on the other side, the lighting making it hard to see. Taking out a small flashlight, the old woman looked around until the beam landed on a small box.

"Here you go."

Nicolette smirked as she lifted up the box, brushing off the small amount of dust. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my dear."

Nicolette walked calmly outside the room and into the shop, the old woman following. Walking towards a rack of nightgowns, she picked up a short, lacy one.

"I'll also take this one."

The woman walked towards the register and Nicolette paid for it.

"Thank you."

Walking outside, Nicolette peeked inside her shopping bag and arranged the nightdress to cover the small box.

_I'll wait a few days to learn of Ciel's schedule. I may have to learn the servant's schedule too. _She thought to herself as she walked towards where she left Max. _I'll wait for a week or so, but a week may most likely appropriate. _Nicolette smiled to herself. _Can't wait._

Looking up, she noticed the sun lowering and it soon because hard to see.

_Better hurry. Don't want to worry anyone. _

Max neighed as soon as he saw Nicolette. Lifting up a leg, Nicolette hoisted herself up and carefully held her bag.

"Well Maxie. Should we go to the woods again? Or should we take the road?"

The black horse neighed and trotted towards the road.

Surprised, Nicolette laughed and patted Max's head. "The road it is then!"

* * *

******~X~X~X~**

* * *

Nearing the Phantomhive manor, Nicolette bit her lip.

Max's hoofs echoed in the darkness as Nicolette guided him back to the stable behind the manor. Inside, Max went directly towards some hay and began eating.

Nicolette smiled softly as she closed the stable doors and headed inside.

Inside, Nicolette took off her shoes and tiptoed through the hallways. Peeking into the main room, she saw the three servants standing nervously.

"Oh...i hope the young master is okay, yes I do!" said Mey-Rin. "I cant believe this happened!"

Blady placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sebastian said he'd go after him."

"Oh. I hope whoever did this didn't hurt him!" Finny wondered.

"What happened?"

The three servants were surprised to see Lady Nicolette walked towards them.

"Lady Kingsley!" Blady cried out.

"Where have you been?" asked Mey-Rin.

"What happened to Ciel?" Nicolette demanded.

The three servants shared glances.

"Well?!"

Finny gulped. "My lady...Ciel's been kidnapped and not soon after, Sebastian went after him."

Nicolette eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Mey-Rin looked away towards the window and suddenly gasped. "They're here!"

* * *

******~X~X~X~**

* * *

Sebastian walked towards the Phantomhive manor with his botchan in his arms. Looking down, he saw that Ciel was just beginning to wake up.

"Ciel!"

Looking back up, he saw Lady Kingsley run towards him with the three stooges following.

"Master!" Finny cried. "Welcome home, sir!"

Mey-Rin stopped running and gasped. "Oh, dear!"

Sebastian and Ciel looked like a wreck. Sebastian's clothing had holes, was ripped up and Mey-Rin could see blood stains on his white shirt. Ciel looked no better, looking just like Sebastian's appearance.

"Ciel, you're injured!" said Nicolette as she stood in front of him.

Ciel sighed. "I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about it."

Nicolette frowned and rose up an eyebrow. "Right. Tripped, fell, ripped up your clothes, and crashed on a pole, am I right?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and looked towards his servants, who stared back at him with a dumbfounded look.

"What, you don't believe what your master tells you?"

"Oh no, we do." Mey-Rin said, shaking her head.

"It's just..." Finny placed his two fists under his chin, making a cute face. "You look so cute, being held like a baby and all..."

Ciel looked up angrily and glared at his butler. "Put. Me. Down!" He then directed his glare towards the others. "Stop looking at me like that, honestly!"

Sebastian obeyed and bowed before two cousins. "Master. Lady Kingsley. I'm so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could I ever atone? I hang my head in shame... for dinner is not ready."

Nicolette sweat dropped as Ciel rolled his eyes and walked towards back towards the manor.

_This guy...who the heck knows what they've been through a few minutes ago..and this guy's worried about DINNER?!_

"Lady Kingsley?" )

Nicolette turned towards Sebastian, who had called her. He held out his arm.

"Are you coming inside? I'm planning a delightful dish of soup to apologize for the inconvenience."

Nicolette accepted the gesture and together, they walked back towards the house. On the way, Nicolette glanced up at the tall man.

"Sebastian, what ARE you?"

Sebastian smirked. "My lady, I'm one _hell_ of a butler."

Nicolette was suddenly deep in thought.

_What the heck does he mean 'one hell of a butler'? _

_Wait...one hell of a -_

Eyes widening, she looked back up, not realizing they had arrived at the entrance.

"You're a ..."

Sebastian smiled and opened the door for her. "Indeed I am."

* * *

**~X~X~X~**

* * *

**_Hello! Thanks to..._**

**_~irishjenny for reviewing, following and favoriting both the story and heh, yours truly :)_**

**_~SeleneAlice for following and favoriting_**

**_~Kyoya's Shadow for following and favoriting. And reviewing_**

**_~FadingEcho12193 for reviewing, following and favoriting_**

**_and_**

**_~AlianAnn for following and favoriting_**

**_ Thanks again! And don't forget to review follow and favorite! _**


	4. Girl's Night Out

As Nicolette stepped out of her room, she slightly smiled.

Today's the day. A week had passed already and she had already looked into everyone's schedule. Everyone was pretty much adapted to their everyday schedule so leaving at 11:00 p.m. would be most be safe. The only problem Nicolette had was Sebastian.

Ever since he told her about him being a demon, she had some trust issues with him. But she got over them for the sake of her night rounds. BUT, he seemed to be _everywhere _and seemed to know where everything and where everyone was. Nicolette had to be very quiet when she leaves.

Reached the stairs, Nicolette walked down for breakfast. She currently wore her usual attire, a black and blue ruffled, corset dress. She had her hair in a messy bun, letting a few strands of hair and her bangs loose. And of course, her black fingerless gloves.

_I wonder what Sebastian prepared for us._ Nicolette wondered.

"NOOOOO! OH DEAR OH DEAR OH DEAR!"

A cart was heard thundering down the stairs and glass crashed in the process.

Nicolette turned and saw a brunette on a tea cart, holding on for dear life as he flew down the stairs.

It was Grell, Madam Red's butler. He had long brown hair which he had tied up in a ponytail. He wore large glasses and wore appropriate butler attire. But the man. _So very _clumsy!

Nicolette rolled her eyes. _Idiot. _She placed her hands on the railing and prepared herself to jump.

"OH! LADY KINGSLEY!"

An arm appeared and wrapped itself around her waist. The owner of the arm pulled her over the railing and soon, Nicolette found herself dangling in the air as Bard held on to her while he held on to the rail on the outside of the staircase.

They both watched as Grell crashed onto the floor, the tea spilling everywhere and the tea set in smithereens.

They sighed in union and Bard placed a leg over the rail and pulled Nicolette to safety.

"Thank you Baldy."

Bard bowed his head slightly. "Welcome my lady."

A sigh was heard and both looked down towards Ciel, who had his hand over his face.

"Master, why did you agree to take in such a useless idiot?" asked Bard.

"You're one to talk, Bald." Ciel muttered. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea.I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected that we would be affected by it as well."

Nicolette brushed herself off and was taken by surprise when Grell suddenly grabbed her hand. "I'm SO sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply don't know HOW I can apologize enough...Wait, that's it! The only thing I can do now is die! I shall atone with my death!"

Nicolette raised up an eyebrow as Grell fell to his knees and rose up a knife towards his neck.

"Whoa, calm down a second!" yelled Bard, hands outstretched.

A shadow appeared behind Grell. "There is no need for that. Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It takes hours to clean up all of the blood."

Grell turned and faced Sebastian, who had appeared behind him.

"Thank you Sebastian, you're so very kind."

Nicolette slightly cocked her head. "That was kind?"

Sebastian turned towards her and held out a hand. "Bardroy, please make sure that breakfast is prepared."

"Yes sir!"

As Grell picked up the broken tea set, Sebastian led Nicolette and Ciel towards the dining room. Once seated, Sebastian faced the crestfallen Grell, who was done cleaning up.

"Now what I'd like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master such weak tea." he scolded as he got new ingredients for tea. "Watch me, a spoonful for each person and one more for the pot. Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it steep until dark."

Sebastian poured the fresh tea into two cups, one for his botchan and another for his new mistress.

As Nicolette ate, she brainstormed. First, she would have to look into a way of leaving the manor in a way no one would notice. In the past, she could come and go as she pleased. But now? A lady can't be seen leaving her manor late at night without a male. So she has be careful not to get caught...not that she most likely will.

She then has to find a room in this manor that no one goes in so she can keep her things in. She can't risk the servants finding her Dark Amulet or Lighting Bolts.

"Master, are you ready? It is almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now."

"Fine."

Nicolette looked up and watched as Ciel stood up, not before cleaning his mouth with his napkin.

"Where are you off to, Ciel?" she asked.

Ciel looked at her and then glared towards Finny, who had entered the room. "That dunce over there broke my walking stick so Sebastian and I are on our way to pick up my new one."

As Nicolette finished her breakfast, Mey-Rin, Baldy and Tanaka entered the room.

"Oh, and I have an order for all of you." Ciel said suddenly. "You too, Sebastian. I want all of you to serve Nicolette as though you are to serve me. No more, no less."

Sebastian, Tanaka and the Three Stooges bowed/curtsied. "Yes, my Lord!"

"Ciel, please don't. These are your servants and I would feel bad if you leave them in charge of two masters." Nicolette argued. "Let them serve you only. I shall call them if needed."

Ciel shook his head. "No. They are to serve you because I have ordered it. As long as you're here, you will now be the mistress of the Phantomhive manor. Even if you bear the Kingsley name. Besides," Ciel looked at her and Nicolette though she saw a flash of sadness. "We have to stick together now. We're all we have left of our families. And this time, instead of you protecting me, we'll protect each other."

Nicolette cast her glance towards her now empty plate. "Alright, as you wish."

Ciel nodded his head and faced his butler. "Let's go."

Sebastian bowed his head as his master passed by him and faced Baldy, Finny and Mey-Rin. "As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?"

He then faced Grell, who had sat on the floor. "Perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble. Oh, and if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not make too big a mess."

As she left the room, Nicolette heard Grell swoon over her new butler. "What generosity! What great kindness!"

_Alrighty then...well, let's go search for a room._

* * *

_**~x~x~x~**_

* * *

Nicolette found herself in the manor hallways. On the walls hung dozens of paintings and decor filled every nook and corner. Placing her hand on a chair, she stopped walking.

_Okay. This manor has about four floors, _she thought. _Very large floors. _

And the fourth floor seemed to be the most safe for Nicolette's things. It might be better to find a room on the fourth floor that has a window so it could be easier for her to leave.

She nodded to herself and Nicolette's eyes wandered off.

_Now to find some stairs..._

To her right, on the far corner, she could spy some carpet that was attached to a step.

_Bingo._

Pleased, Nicolette rose up her dress slightly and hurried towards it.

_**oOo**_

On the fourth floor, Nicolette found the perfect room.

It was empty for one. But she would soon fill it up. It was a pretty large room, Ciel's library could have fit in it. A huge hexagonal window with iron designs gave her a clear view of the garden outside and in front of it, another smaller hexagonal window faced the front of the Phantomhive/Kingsley household. The ceiling was perfect for placing a few uneven rings. And the space was appropriate uneven bars and a few other equipment here and there. Smiling, Nicolette walked to the middle of the room and took a deep breath. All the room needs is a quick cleaning. Mey-Rin could help her out with that.

_Don't worry, Henry. I won't quit on our specialty. I just need time to set everything up first. _

She smirked. _But that doesn't mean I can't go out. _

Suddenly, a shrill scream was heard from the garden and Nicolette saw just in time as Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldy run inside screaming, "Grell!"

Quickly holding a Lightning Bolt in her hand, Nicolette wasted no time in rushing downstairs.

* * *

**_~x~x~x~_**

* * *

"AWWW! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"

Pink. Pink. And some more disgusting pink.

That's what Nicolette found when she arrived at the kitchen.

"What. The. Hell. Happened here?" She demanded and backed away slowly, quickly placing her Lightning Bolt between the folds of her dress as Finny and Baldy ran out of the kitchen towards her. Finny grabbed her hand in fear and his turquoise eyes begged for saving.

"My lady! Help us!"

"SHE'S INSANE!" exclaimed Baldy.

Nicolette rose up an eyebrow. "She?"

"HEY! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" A young blond girl stormed out of the kitchen in a blur of pink and stopped in front of the two boys.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! I WAS MAKING YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE!" she demanded.

Nicolette on the other hand, was in shock. "E-Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's large green eyes looked at her. "Yes?" A second passed before she finally recognized her cousin. "N-Nicolette?! You're alive?!"

Elizabeth threw herself at Nicolette's arms and hugged her tightly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Nicolette grimaced at Elizabeth's surprising strength and as Elizabeth cried out her happiness, Finny and Baldy took a chance to run.

After a while, Elizabeth sniffed one last time and stepped back. "You're so pretty, Nicolette. Why aren't you married yet?"

Nicolette looked away. At the age of sixteen, a girl would already be 'auditioned' for marriage. Young men would take an interest with the girl then after the parent's, especially the father's, approval, get married. But Nicolette knew that she wasn't ready for marriage yet. And now that she had no father, men would expect her to marry him immediately, since he had no father or mother to be approved of. As soon as she stepped out of these doors, proposals would start rushing in.

"Um, I don't know, Elizabeth. But what are you doing here?" she asked, changing the subject.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on Nicolette! Don't call me 'Elizabeth'! Call me 'Lizzie'!" She then smiled. "And I came here for a ball!"

"I didn't know Ciel organized a ball?"

"He didn't! I did! Now, let's change you into your gown."

Nicolette sweat dropped. "N-No Lizzie! I have t-"

Lizzie ignored her words and pulled on her arm towards the stairs. "Where's your room, Nicci? I have a _beautiful _dress for you and I even bought all sorts of accessories! Oh, this ball will be so much FUN! "

Face palming, Nicolette sighed. _Yay me._

* * *

_**~x~x~x~**_

* * *

Around mid-afternoon, Sebastian opened the front door for his master and bowed. "I'm sure you're tired, master. I'll prepare tea for you immediately."

Ciel nodded and walked in his mansion with a brand new cane. But he stopped a few feet inside in shock.

Sebastian frowned. "What's the matter?"

"My mansion!"

Pink decorations covered the walls and glitter surrounded everything in sight. Stuffed animals was thrown around and well...you get the idea. It was beyond girly.

"What happened to this place?" growled Sebastian. "Why, it's a disaster!"

"Sebastian! Sebastian!"

Both turned and saw Mey-Rin, Finny and Baldy run out of a room in ridiculous outfits.

"What is going on here?" asked Sebastian. "And why on Earth are you all dressed like lunatics?"

Finny trembled. "She's crazy! Crazy!"

Ciel rose up an eyebrow. "Who is crazy?" He marched into the ballroom, where to his surprise, they found Grell hanging from a rope by his neck.

"WHAT are you doing now?!"

"At the moment, I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel..." Grell wheezed.

Ciel sighed. "Get him down, Sebastian."

Bowing, Sebastian obeyed. "Yes, sir."

After Grell was let down, Lizzie appeared out of no where and grabbed on to Ciel's arms and spun him around.

"CIEL! CIEL! CIEL, YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she screamed.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel blurted out. "What a surprise!"

Again, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Aw, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me 'Lizzie'! Oh, you really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you darling boy! I could just eat you!"

"Lady Elizabeth."

Lizzie's smile shined as she curtsied towards Sebastian.

"Oh, hello, Sebastian. How are you?"

Grell sighed heavily from Sebastian's grasp.

"Aww, you took him down?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. He detracted from the beauty of the room."

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him!"

"A decoration?"

"Yes!" Lizzie exclaimed and turned towards the ballroom. "Just look at it all, isn't the room so cute now?"

Ciel sweat dropped as he tried not to cry out. "My mansion... It's so pink..."

Lizzie giggled. "From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor! Don't you agree, Antoinette?"

Chibi Tanaka walked in front of them in a pink dress and a blond curly wig. "Ho ho ho..."

Ciel looked around. "Someone's missing..." He turned towards the servants. "Where's Nicolette?"

They shrugged as Lizzie squealed.

"Oh! You should see her Ciel! She's always in black and blue so I bought her some things too! She looks SO beautiful! And she might be even more beautiful if she smiled...NICOLETTE! Come please!"

All of their heads looked up and in a few minutes, Nicolette appeared wearing a pink dress. And it looked _horrible _on her._**.**_. As she made her way down, Nicolette felt bile threatening to come up. Nicolette Labelle Carolina Kingsley does _NOT _wear pink. Never has and never will. So wearing this made her feel sick.

**(Just look up 'pink Victorian dresses' and it's the first picture. Blahh.) **

Then again, Lizzie was her cousin. So she grudgingly agreed to wear it.

Sebastian held out a hand towards her and she held on to him as she made her way down. Casting her look towards Ciel, she noticed him silently snickering. Nicolette narrowed her eyes and smile evilly.

_I'll get you back._

Ciel smirked and rolled his eyes. _Yeah, yeah, whatever..._

Lizzie held up a neon pink bonnet and Nicolette quickly ran behind Sebastian. "Lizzie! That's enough! I think...i have enough pink."

Lizzie smiled and shook her head. "Oh no! I'm done with you!" she said and received a sigh from Nicolette. "I have a present for you, too Sebastian!"

Sebastian looked lost. "Excuse me?"

The large pink bonnet was placed on Sebastian's head and Nicolette covered her mouth in shock.

"You're always dressed in black." Lizzie explained. "I thought this would be a nice change! What do you think, hm?"

Mey-Rin, Finny and Baldy snickered behind her back and stopped when they received a death glare from Sebastian. He then bowed towards Lady Elizabeth.

"I am deeply honored that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me."

"Happy to help!"

"In any event, Lizzie, what are you doing here?" asked Ciel. "Auntie didn't let you come alone."

Lizzie giggled. "I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly!"

"You sneaked away?! Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

Grell finally caught his breath and nervously tapped on Sebastian's shoulder. "Sebastian, who is this girl?"

"She is the daughter of the Marquess of Scotney, her full christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney."

Nicolette sighed. "Yes, she is my and Ciel's cousin."

"And she is actually my young master's betrothed for several years."

Finny's eyes popped out as Mey-Rin and Baldy gasped. "Master?"

"Marrying?!"

"Her?!

Sebastian raised up an eyebrow. "Why yes. Lady Elizabeth is of nobility, after all. She is the daughter of a marquess. Nobles marry other nobles, that is how it works."

Mey-Rin smiled towards Nicolette. "Then considering how pretty Lady Kingsley is, we might soon be planning for a wedding for her!"

Nicolette felt her heart swell up and she blinked rapidly as she felt tears. "I'm afraid you're right, Mey-Rin." She turned and walked towards the staircase as Lizzie continued to babble about a ball.

"...you can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long! Isn't that a wonderful idea? Er..Nicolette, where are you going?"

Nicolette turned and faced the small crowd. "I don't feel so good, I think I'm going to lie down." She met Ciel's eyes, who looked at her in serious concern.

"Sebastian, make sure she is taken care of."

His butler bowed. "Yes, my Lord." He then walked up the stairs in silence.

Nicolette sighed and waited for him to extend his arm towards her.

"My lady."

Arm accepted, he led her away.

_**oOo**_

Nicolette sat on her bed as Sebastian, facing away, poured water into a large glass.

Out of of the corner of his eye, he watched as Nicolette huffed and let herself fall on the bed. He chuckled. _What an interesting human. She seemed to be bothered by even the mention of a betrothed. She must not like being contained by someone. _

The glass was finally full and Sebastian held it tenderly as he held it out towards her. She sat upright and took a sip.

"It sounded like you don't like the idea of marriage, my lady."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. A noble like myself can never find someone worth living with. And if I do get married, they'll either be stupid, ugly or worse, just hungry for a woman to abuse of." Her eyes grew angry. "No one will ever abuse me ever again, not if I can help it. If he does manage, well, he'll never be able to have children."

Sebastian smirked. _So daring..._

_"_Lady Kingsley, do you require anything else?"

Nicolette shook her head and as she did, Sebastian caught a slight whiff of her.

_Her scent. So sweet..._

"No thank you Sebastian. I shall call you if I do."

Sebastian bowed. "I shall call you if Lady Elizabeth requires you for the ball."

As he closed the door, he chuckled again when she face palmed and fell back on her bed. The door lock clicked and he began to walk down the hall.

_Her scent is so enduring. A mixture of a rose and of a sweet...so appealing and delicious._

Sebastian felt the familiar warmth in his eyes and he stopped, placing his hand over his eyes and smirked.

_She will be mine. _

* * *

_**~x~x~x~**_

* * *

_°•°•°•°•°•°•°_

_"RUN!"_

_"VIOLA! Take care of her! That's an order!"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Henry..."_

_"You're a what?"_

_"Get Frankie!"_

_"Nicci!"_

_°•°•°•°•°•°_

"GAHH!"

Sweat covered Nicolette's forehead as she woke up from her dream.

Gasps of breath filled the empty room and she wiped off the sweat with her hand.

_Met by chance, together by choice._

She shivered as the familiar motto echoed in her mind.

"Maybe I need to walk around a bit." muttered Nicolette. "I can't let this hold me back."

She slipped on her shoes, but after a while, she frowned and kicked them away.

"Barefoot's more like it." she said out loud and smiled when the cold floor helped her wake up more rapidly.

Opening her door, she walked out.

_**oOo**_

"Let's begin. To lead, you start the first step on your heel...be sure to keep your hand firmly upon the lady's back. When the music starts, lead with your left foot. Now. Next, we'll try a Natural Turn. Slide your foot forward, like this...Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking, as it is non-existent, my lord. You cannot simply cling for dear life onto your dance partner."

"You're too tall, it's not working!"

When Nicolette entered the study, she was surprised to see Ciel and Sebastian standing face to face, Ciel's hand holding Sebastian's hand and the other his waist and Sebastian's on Ciel's shoulder and hand.

Ciel blushed crimson as he stepped away from his butler. "H-Hello Nicolette. Glad to see you feeling better."

Nicolette smirked. "I see you're learning how to dance, my dear cousin."

Ciel glared at her and Sebastian smiled. "Lady Kingsley, perhaps you may like to teach my lord to dance?"

Chucking, Nicolette sat on the edge of Ciel's desk. "Oh no, please! You're doing a WONDERFUL job." she teased and winked towards Ciel, who again blushed.

Nicolette watched amused as Ciel dreadfully tried to learn by no such luck. After a while, Sebastian frowned at his master.

"You need to wipe that gloomy look off of your face. The lady will take it as an insult."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "'Oh please."

"Now, let's have a smile." Sebastian smirked and pulled on his cheek.

"Pretend it's fun." suggested Nicolette and was startled when Ciel slapped Sebastian's hand away. He glared at the both of them and walked towards a window.

"I can't smile."

Nicolette lowered her eyes towards her hideous pink dress in silence.

"I forgot how...I don't know how to pretend like I'm having fun...not anymore." Ciel turned back around and was met with a small sad smile.

"You haven't forgotten, Ciel." his cousin told him. Nicolette stood up from his desk, walked over to him and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "You...just haven't found a reason to smile yet."

Ciel looked away from her eyes towards the ground and the three of them stood silently.

Sebastian bowed. "My lord, I believe it is time for you to get dressed for Lady Elizabeth's ball."

_**oOo**_

Before Nicolette back to her bedroom, Ciel had tried to convince her to show up to Lizzie's ball, but honestly, she felt as though she would be better off in her room.

The pink gown hit the floor and Nicolette kicked it to the side, changing into the new night gown she had bought at the store.

What time is it?

Next to her mirror, a clock told the time. 9:20 p.m.

"Great." she growled. "Almost an hour to waste in here."

She sat on her desk in her night gown, just in case any of the servants decided to come in. She would start getting ready at 10:30 p.m.

A knock filled the air.

"My lady?"

Nicolette cleared her throat. "Come on."

Sebastian wheeled in a food cart and found his mistress sitting on her desk wearing a short lacy nightgown. Her scent filled the air and Sebastian fought the urge as hard as he could.

"My young botchan has sent me to serve you food."

Nicolette nodded her approval and walked towards him. "What do you have for me?"

Sebastian opened up a dish and revealed a small salad. "Since you were feeling 'sick', I had prepared a simple salad and you may choose whatever beverage you like."

Nicolette, who realized how hungry she was, immediately picked up a fork and started wolfing down the salad, much to Sebastian's surprise. And after a few minutes, the dish was clean.

Blushing, Nicolette cleaned herself. "I-I apologize, Sebastian. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize, my lady." smirked Sebastian as she walked away. "One would be hungry if she were to spend most of the day upstairs in the attic."

Nicolette froze. "How..."

Sebastian smiled and placed everything away, starting with the pink gown. "Well, my young master ordered me to serve you as I do to him. And so, I shall be aware of your location, no matter where you are."

"I don't WANT you to." growled Nicolette.

_Shit! If that's true, then I can forget about my night rounds!_

Sebastian smirked again. "Well, only inside the manor. My young master is the one I serve loyally."

Sitting on her bed, Nicolette sighed. _That better be true. _

"Will that be all?" asked Sebastian.

Nicolette sighed. "Well, would you mind serving me some warm milk?"

Sebastian bowed his head. "Very well."

After he left, Nicolette pinched the bridge of her nose.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. Leaving could be harder than she thought. Nicolette sighed deeply. Well, tonight she _has _to leave. She's been away for too long. Ever since...

She shook her head. No, she can't keep doing this. He wouldn't want her to. Tonight, she WILL leave. One way or another.  
The door opened once again and Sebastian entered with a tall glass of milk on a tray.

"Thank you." said Nicolette and accepted the drink. She slightly tilted her head back and in a few seconds, was done. Handling back the glass, she noticed Sebastian chuckling at something. "What?"

Sebastian silently rubbed a finger above his upper-lip and Nicolette turned towards her mirror, noticing a milk mustache. She smile and rubbed it off.

An awkward silence filled the room as Nicolette yawned.

"Well, Sebastian, I believe it's time for me to sleep."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, of course. Good night."

When he left, Nicolette checked the time once more. 10:29 p.m. A smirk on her face, she walked towards her closet.

Can't hurt being early.

* * *

**_~x~x~x~_**

* * *

At 10:40 p.m., she was ready.

Switching off the lights, Nicolette placed a large pillow she had found in the closet, under her covers. Sebastian may not be fooled, but it can't hurt to try. Opening her windows, she let the wind come inside the room, the curtains dancing silently with the air.

Nicolette grabbed her weapon, a slick and powerful bow and arrow, giving to her by some friends in the low class. She grabbed the bundle of sticks and thrust them out, extending them. The Dark Amulet shined proudly in the moonlight.

Nicolette wore a black corset dress, but the skirt was cut short by the woman in the clothing shop as a favor. A black ribbon was tied at the waist and as the woman in the shop knew, she had also given Nicolette some long black finger-less gloves. On her feet, she wore some knee-high boots with low heels. And on her back, given to her along with the Dark Amulet, she had placed her quiver to hold her arrows. And between the folds of her skirt, dozens of Lightening Bolts were ready just in case.

Looking in the mirror, she looked herself over.

"Nice."

Nicolette nodded her approval and after waiting for a few minutes, she walked towards her open window and vanished into the night.

**(If you want to see her outfit, you can just see my profile picture.)**

* * *

**~x~x~x~**

* * *

**_Hey guys! Thanks a lot to these people who had either reviewed, followed or favorited this story:_**

**_~FadingEcho12193 for reviewing_**

**_~MiharuOftheWhiteSea for reviewing, following and favoriting_**

**_~jemidragon for following_**

**_~nekogirl4321 for follwoing and favoriting me_**

**_and_**

_**Kuroi Sarentoi Rinku for favoriting**_

**_Thanks again to all of you and of course, thanks to my readers and don't forget to review, follow or favorite!_**

**_Oh, and i apologize if anyone feels that the story's moving a little slow. But don't worry :) it'll get better just bear with me!_**


	5. The Safe Haven Opening

"Lady Kingsley, it's time to wake up."

Nicolette groaned as sunlight hit her half-open eyes.

Sebastian smiled as he began to pour Earl Gray tea into a white porcelain tea cup. Once done, he placed the cup on a matching dish and held it out towards his mistress' waiting hands.

Eyes still closed, Nicolette sipped on her tea while she slowly began to wake up completely.

October passed in a blur and November rushed in. And Nicolette had been busy four times a week on her night rounds.

But so far, her targets weren't found.

Her bed hair stuck to her skin, but she paid no attention, adding to the demon's amusement.

"My lady, a letter has arrived for you."

Nicolette opened an eyelid. "Oh? From whom?"

Sebastian held out an envelope. "From Her Majesty."

Now fully awake, Nicolette accepted the envelope and placed her tea on the nightstand next to her mattress.

°•°•°•°•°

_Dear Nicolette Labelle Carolina Kingsley,_

_Thank you so much for accepting to be sponsor of the Safe Haven Orphanage! It warms my heart to realize that now, the children are in your good and kind hands._

_I send this letter not only to thank you, but to announce that the Safe Haven Orphanage will open its doors today. I ask of you to please be present and to please make sure that the orphanage is suited enough for the children. I'm sure the boys and girls will be happy to see the young women who will be taking them on trips! Oh, and there will be other ladies helping out in taking the children to trips as well. Even though you agreed, I thought it might be too much for you to do alone. I hope you have a lovely day with the children!_

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Victoria _

_°•°•°•°•°_

Nicolette bit her lip. Other ladies?

* * *

_**~x~x~x~**_

* * *

Ciel was in his office when Nicolette burst through the doors. "Nicolette, what's the matter?" He asked and placed his quill down.

Worry crossed Nicolette's face. "Well, remember that orphanage I mentioned a few weeks ago? About me being sponsor and it being in construction?"

Ciel nodded and crossed his arms. "Why, yes."

"Well, today's the opening. And the Queen wanted me to go."

Ciel blinked. "Well, then we should be there. If the Queen wanted you to go. I'll come along if you like."

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and bowed behind Nicolette. "If today's schedule is the matter, I shall cancel all the plans for today in order to attend."

Ciel nodded. "Yes, do that." And with that, Sebastian left the room.

Nicolette bit her lip. "Ciel, it's been months since I've been in public with high class. What if I do something embarrassing?"

"Oh, please. There are aristocrats who act as spoiled children. Young and old nobles. You'll be fine."

Nicolette nodded, but the idea of being with other people made her nervous. Especially ladies. Girls her age were really nosey and quite into gossip. And she was pretty sure that her story of her sudden appearance would be known. People would most likely ask about her time before she was found.

Sebastian walked in the room. "All plans for today have been cancelled, my lord."

Ciel nodded and stood. "Good, let's get ready."

Sebastian bowed as his master walked by him and then looked towards Nicolette. "My lady, I shall help my botchan dress and I'll help you dress afterwards."

Nicolette froze. A man touching her shook her. But she has to overcome it if she wants to continue living here. "Alright."

* * *

_**~x~x~x~ **_

* * *

Nicolette sat inside with Ciel as Sebastian drove the carriage towards the orphanage.

Ciel appeared bored as he placed his hand on his cane and looked out the window, fist holding up his head.

Her hands slightly shook as she pinched her gloves.

_Wow, I really am nervous,_ Nicolette chuckled. Nicolette wore a sleeveless corset dress, the top part blue with lovely black designs and the skirt was in smalls black, frills. Nothing too fancy, but nothing too simple.

Sebastian, after convincing her, had arranged her hair into a bun and had placed a large feathered pen for the final touch. Her bangs and a strand of hair were left out.

Nicolette thrust out a fan and began to give herself some air. Man, this is nerve-racking!

"Nicolette."

She looked towards her cousin, who was in the same position but had closed his eyes. "Yes?"

"You're creating a tornado."

Nicolette blushed and put away her fan. "Sorry."

Ciel sighed. "You'll be fine, don't worry."

Nicolette bit her lip for the hundredth time that day and looked out the window towards the forest they were passing by.

**oOo**

After a while, Sebastian had arrived in a large, beautiful three-story building.

As far as the cousins could see, gardens surrounded the Safe Haven Orphanage and the entrance was filled with dozens and dozens of people. Children ran around in the sunshine and a small child near the road held a bottle of soap and a wand, using both to fill the air with bubbles. Stands of food and beverages were located at random and people smiled as they helped themselves.

Sebastian stopped the carriage and quickly opened the carriage door, allowing Ciel to step off and holding the hand of Nicolette as she stepped off.

A few aristocrats stopped speaking as soon as Nicolette looked up. Gasps replaced silence and mutters followed soon after.

Ciel glared at them but to his surprise, Nicolette held her head high and walked towards a stage that was set outside.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

**oOo**

One of the orphanage workers, a blond woman, in her late 30's, stepped towards the stage and cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"

Everyone looked up and the volume was down to a minimum.

"Thank you. My name is Violet Marrie and I am the head of the Safe Haven Orphanage."

Everyone politely applauded and the children gave small cheers.

"Now in a few seconds, the doors of the orphanage will be open and the children will be able to see their new home for the first time. But before that, I want to introduce four miraculous, wonderful woman who will be in charge of the children, taking them on trips, plays, you name it." Ms. Marrie smiled and stepped back.

"First up, Lady Sylvia Elys Hemsworth!"

Applause greeted a young woman as she stepped on the stage. Lady Hemsworth was a lovely brunette girl with warm chocolate brown eyes. She wore a brown dress with frills covering the bottom half. The top was plain with the exception of the heart-shaped pattern. Her hair was loose and a small white flower was placed behind her left ear.

Sylvia gave the crowd a wide smile. "Hello there! I'm honored to have this honor and I can't wait to spend time with the children!"

Nicolette rose up an eyebrow. Maybe Ciel was right.

Sylvia stepped off the stage and Ms. Marrie announced the next lady.

"Lady Evelyn Humphries Brady!"

Evelyn wore a red sleeveless dress and the noblemen had to force themselves to look away, for the top of the dress barely covered her large breasts. She smiled sweetly, as though she didn't notice. Evelyn had long red hair and she had large dark eyes to match. She raised up a matching fan and began to lightly fan herself, blinking innocently. The men silently swooned.

"Hello there! I am Lady Brady and I am honored to be with these lovely children."

Applause followed as she stepped next to Sylvia, the men clapping most of all.

"Lady Catherine Beatrice McCourtney!"

Lady McCourtney looked shy as she stepped onto the stage. Her bright blue eyes wandered around as her hands shook. Catherine wore a sky blue dress, and as she stood awkwardly in the stage, her large heart-shaped necklace shined in the sunlight. Her curly blond hair was tied up in a ponytail and was thrown over her right shoulder.

"H-Hello! I'm pleased to be able to give these children the happiness they d-deserve." Catherine's face blushed as she stuttered and she quickly backed away and stood on the other side of Sylvia, Sylvia patting her on the back.

Ms. Marrie's smile widened. "And please welcome our special sponsor! This young woman was the daughter of our loving Nicholas Philip Kingsley, our Majesty's Dove, and his beautiful wife, Samantha Veronica Kingsley, who both passed away recently in September."

Ciel glared at Ms. Marrie as Nicolette looked away.

_Wanna tell everyone her life story while you're at it?!_

"The first to agree to help the orphanage, right after her sudden disappearance! Yes, she recently was found in the streets and yes, back with her kind!"

Nicolette's right eyebrow twitched as the people surrounding her, began to stare at her. _Gee, thanks._

"Please welcome, Lady Nicolette Labelle Carolina Kingsley!"

Everyone watched as the dark-haired beauty walked up on stage. Blue-black eyes looked calmly towards the crowd. "I am delighted to give these children the joy and happiness that they should cherish everyday." She then silently smirked as she stood beside Evelyn.

_Might as well act stupid, _she thought to herself. _Could throw some attention away._

In the crowd, people gave each other confused looks. _That's it?_

Ciel raised an eyebrow, Sebastian doing the same.

Ms. Marrie smiled nervously and spoke up. "I'm sure Lady Kingsley is VERY happy to be sponsor." She then turned and gave the four woman a wide grin.

"As head of the Safe Haven Orphanage, I give all four of you my thanks. I've very happy our lovely queen, Queen Victoria found you four to care of the children."

Sylvia, Evelyn and Catherine smiled in return. Nicolette bowed her head and gave her a faint smile. "No, thank you."

As the crowd made way for them to pass by, the four ladies made their way towards the large doors of the building. The front of the orphanage had large wooden doors and on the sides, daisies greeted them. Newspaper folk, nobles, and of course, the children, stood in a large crowd, trying to get a glimpse of the ladies opening the doors for the first time.

Catherine took a deep breath and stopped when Nicolette glanced at her. "Sorry, I get really nervous if I'm the center of attention." She chucked nervously.

Lady Sylvia and Evelyn looked towards her.

"Don't worry, Cathy." said the red-head Evelyn. "We just have to push the doors open at the same time and the kids just go in and look around. That's it."

Sylvia crossed her arms and stared at Nicolette, who had backed away a few feet away. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Ms. Marrie tapped her on the shoulder. "My ladies. It's time!"

Nicolette silently stood beside Catherine as Sylvia placed herself in between Evelyn and Catherine. And on three, all four of them pushed on the doors and the Safe Haven Orphanage was now open.

"YAYYYYY!" The children cheered as they all ran inside the building.

Nicolette stepped aside, smiling slightly, as everyone headed inside. After a while, Ciel and Sebastian walked towards her.

"Nice speech, dear cousin." Ciel smirked.

Nicolette rolled her eyes. "Better than you can come up with."

"I could have come up with something better!"

"Really."

The cousins gave each other a roll of their eyes and walked after the crowd.

* * *

_**~x~x~x~**_

* * *

The orphanage seemed to be perfect for the children. As Nicolette and Ciel looked around, children were already arranging their things into drawers and closets and such. In each bedroom, there were at least two children, both of the same sex.

The building had three floors, the youngest ones on the bottom floor and the oldest on the top. Right in the middle of the orphanage, was a cafeteria, where breakfast, lunch and dinner was to be served everyday.

In the east side, a large play area was built, a playground and swings added. There was plenty of area for the children to run around and to enjoy themselves.

When Nicolette, Ciel and Sebastian arrived at the play area, a party was just beginning. The theme was A Day at the Circus. So in order to fit that theme, booths were brought in with clowns making the children balloon animals. A petting zoo was arranged at the most southern side of the play area and many more circus-theme items were brought in.

That left the northern and western side to the nobles, who helped themselves to beverages and stood chatting with other nobles.

"Well, what do you think Nicolette?" asked Ciel."About the orphanage?"

"It appears as though the children will enjoy it here." sighed Nicolette.

Sebastian bowed at them. "My lord, my lady, do any of you require some beverage?"

Ciel shared looks with his cousin. "Some orange juice perhaps?"

"Yes, that's fine. And Sebastian, would you please bring me a chair. I'm tired and this corset's killing me."

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and bowed. "Yes, my lady." And walked away.

"Nicolette!"

Both Nicolette and Ciel turned and saw Lady Sylvia waving madly at her. Lady Catherine and Lady Evelyn waved as well.

"Your friends are calling you." smirked Ciel.

"Oh please." scoffed Nicolette. "Did you already forget about those parties we used to go to? Other nobles only talked to us because they wanted something. I bet these girls are the same."

Ciel shrugged. "Well, they're coming this way."

"What?"

Nicolette looked up and saw that he was right. Sylvia, Catherine and Evelyn were walking towards her and Nicolette had no idea what to do.

"Have fun." chimed Ciel as he walked away.

Catherine watched him as he left. "Who's that?"

"That's Earl Ciel Phantomhive." said Sebastian as he walked up with two beverages and a chair. He bowed his head. "Please excuse me."

Nicolette smiled as he placed the chair down and gave her her orange juice.

"My lady, your juice."

"Thank you Sebastian."

"Is that all you require, Lady Kingsley?"

Nicolette nodded. "Yes thank you again Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed and headed towards Ciel a few meters away, who watched uninterested a magic show.

As Nicolette drank her juice, the three ladies stood mesmerized.

"Who was that?"

"That's Sebastian Michaelis, my and Ciel's butler."

Evelyn bit her lip, staring at him. "Mmm, just look at him. How could someone that sexy be a butler?"

"He is very handsome." sighed Sylvia.

Nicolette narrowed her eyes as Sylvia and Evelyn stood with lusting eyes at her butler.

Catherine sweat-dropped. "Heh heh, sorry!" The blond tapped on their shoulders. "Girls, you're doing it again..."

Evelyn turned. "Sorry." she said to Nicolette. "It's just that your butler is C to the U to the T CUTE!"

Catherine sighed. "Nicolette, meet Evelyn Humphries Brady, the Man-Hunter."

"Man-Hunter?" Nicolette chuckled.

"Yep. She's after a guy for one minute, but after another in the next minute." explained Sylvia. "And once guys DO fall for her, she lets them go."

Evelyn shrugged. "What can I say? It's true."

Nicolette cleared her throat. "So change of subject, where should we take the children to?"

Sylvia tapped on her chin. "Um...what about a play?"

"A play sounds good," Catherine sighed. "but the play going on now, might not be appropriate for them."

"What play is on?" asked Nicolette.

"Something about a homosexual guy?"

The four ladies shivered.

"Yeah, no plays." Sylvia blurted.

All of them stayed silent, deep in thought.

Evelyn looked to the side, where a group of five boys watched as a little girl tried to juggle three empty bottles. Her eyes widened.

"I got it!"

"What?

"A talent show!"

Nicolette rose her eyebrow. "A talent show?"

"Yeah! We should make a talent show and the children should perform. And we could make it right here in the play area."

Sylvia nodded her head. "I like it. That's a good idea."

"Yeah! And we could perform as well"

Catherine turned white. "P-Perform?"

Nicolette placed her gloved hand on Catherine's shoulder. "You have stage fright, right?"

Catherine nodded rapidly.

"You have to get over your stage fright someday, Catherine. It's not good for you to be like this."

"B-But what will we perform?"

"Well, what would you like to do?" asked Nicolette. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

Sylvia and Evelyn stayed quiet. Catherine bit her lip.

"I like to sing." she whispered after a while. "I wouldn't mind singing."

She took her hand back. It was Nicolette's turn to turn white. She hadn't sang to anyone since...

Since Henry asked her to.

_Don't you fret, my dear._

_It'll all be over soon._

_I'll be waiting here for you_

_For you, for you._

"...olette. Nicolette! Nicci, HEY!"

Nicolette blinked rapidly as she came back to earth. "Y-Yes?"

Evelyn placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "We've been calling you for a while now!"

"Nicolette, are you alright?"

Nicolette looked up towards Ciel and Sebastian, who had heard the shouting.

"I'm fine, Ciel." She sighed. "No need to worry."

Sebastian didn't believe it though. It seemed as though Lady Kingsley was hiding something from them. But what?

A few weeks ago, the demon had sensed her leaving the manor every other night, coming back every morning just before Tanaka and the Three Stooges woke up.

Curiosity got the best of him and one night, he followed her into the city. Sebastian watched in silent awe at what Nicolette did.

She appeared to be looking for something. Or someone.

* * *

_**~x~x~x~**_

* * *

_**Hey guys! **_

_**We got some new followers/favorites and they are...**_

_**~TheHungryRainbow**_

_**~jigreepuff**_

_**and**_

_**~zaqn123**_

_**Thanks to the three of you!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**_


End file.
